Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to food preparation, and in particular relates to providing food preparation instruction via computing devices.
Description of the Related Art
Cooking is the art of preparing food for consumption with the use of heat. There are numerous methods of cooking, most of which have been known for many years. These methods include baking, roasting, frying, grilling, barbecuing, smoking, boiling, steaming and braising, to name a few. Various methods use differing levels of heat and moisture and vary in cooking time. The particular method chosen normally affects the result because some foods are more appropriate to some methods than others.
Cooking recipes are a set of instructions that describes how to prepare or make a food product. Recipes may generally include various information about a food product such as the required ingredients to prepare the food product along with the quantities and proportions of each of the ingredients, the necessary equipment, an ordered list of steps and techniques, one or more cooking times, one or more cooking temperatures, etc.
When cooking some food products, such as eggs and meat, variations in the cooking time and cooking temperature can have significant effects on the resulting texture and taste. As people's tastes vary, different people have diverse preferences regarding the texture, taste, or other properties of cooked food products. Often it is difficult for a person cooking a food product to know precisely how to cook the food product to achieve a desired result, such as a desired texture, consistency, or doneness, for the food product.